The Prom
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: What if Kagome went home to go to the prom? What would Inuyasha do when he sees her? Will he finally tell her how he feels? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prom**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. Everyone was at Kaede's village. Shippo and Kilala were playing. Sango was helping Kaede. Miroku was watching Kagome pick her stuff up & put it in her bag.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Asked Sango looking up from the herbs she was cleaning.

"Well I have to go back home today & stay there for a few days." Said Kagome with her eyes sparkling

"Does Inuyasha know?" Asked Sango

"No." Said Kagome

"He will be mad." Said Miroku

"He'll get over it. Said Kagome standing up and puts her big yellow backpack on her back as she walked out of the hut.

**With Inuyasha**

"Kikyo." Said Inuyasha

"I see you found me." Said Kikyo

"Yeah I did." Said Inuyasha

"I've missed you so much." Said Inuyasha going to her.

**With Kagome**

I hope Inuyasha doesn't see me leave. Are those Kikyo's same collectors? Inuyasha is probably with her.

Kagome walked into the clearing, and saw Kikyo pulling at his shirt, Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall.

Inuyasha thought he smelled something familiar, Kagome ran to the well and jumped in.

**Kagome's POV**

_I can't believe him. I wont do this, I wont let him ruin my night. This is a big night. I am not going to let him do this, not to night._

**Normal POV**

"Kagome is that you?" Asked Mrs. H.

"Yeah mom it's me." Said Kagome in the doorway.

"You better hurry and get ready." Said Mrs. H.

"Yes mom I know." Said Kagome

"Do you need any help?" Asked Mrs. H.

"I don't know so." Said Kagome

**With the Others**

"Where is she?" Asked Inuyasha

"Who Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku

"The witch." Said Inuyasha sitting down.

"Kagome went home." Said Sango

"WHAT!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha she had something to do tonight." Said Shippo

"Like what?" Asked Inuyasha

"She didn't say." Said Sango

"Who do you care anyway?" Asked Miroku

"None of your business." Said Inuyasha

"Were you going to do something?' Asked Miroku

"Shut up Miroku." Said Inuyasha

"Just tell her already." Said Sango

"Tell her what?" Asked Inuyasha

"We are not stupid Inuyasha." Said Sango

"Fen." Said Inuyasha

"Why do you think kagome was so happy?" Asked Miroku


	2. Question

Tell me if I should continue this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.**

* * *

Kagome was putting on her dress thinking about what Inuyasha would do if he saw her then she looked in the mirror with her long flowing silk red gown, the side was split to the top of her thigh, strapless tight fitting. The gown had gems all over it in every color, a red shawl and red high heels. _Inuyasha would love this dress it is his favorite color. I was hoping he would come after me by now. I wanted him to see me in my prom dress._

**With Inuyasha and Them**

"Are you going to go after her?" Asked Miroku.

"Keh, why should I?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know." Said Miroku.

"We just thought that you would cause it's what you always do when she leaves with out telling you." Said Sango

."Keh." Said Inuyasha with that he left._" Stupid Girl, what does she think she's doing? She knows we have to find the Jewel of the Four Souls. We can't be wasting time, if it wasn't for her then we wouldn't be in this mess."_

"_**YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE."**_

"Who said that?

"_**I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE DUMMY."**_

"I am not a dummy."

"**YES YOU ARE.'**

"No I am not!"

**"YES YOU ARE!"**

"No I'm not!"

"**YES YOU ARE! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" **

"What do you mean?"

"**EVERYONE CAN SEE IT."**

"See What"

"**YOU HAVE TWO GIRLS, OUT OF THEM WHICH ONE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO CHANGE, WHICH ONE WANTS YOU TO LIVE? WHICH HAS BEEN THERE THROUGH GOOD AND BAD? WHICH ONE WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY EVEN IF IT MAKES HER MISERABLE?**

"Will you shut up and leave me alone."

**"YOU MUST SEE HER."**

"Leave me alone"

**"FINE BUT GO SEE HER."**

"I don't want to"

**"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE."**

"No I am not."

**'YES YOU ARE."**

"How do you know."

"**WE WENT THROUGH THI, I AM YOU."**

"Inuyasha go to her she's waiting for you."

"Who said that?"

"It's me Inuyasha, your mom Izayoi, go to her tell her how you feel and don't be afraid I sent her to you."

"Mom, what do you mean, don't be afraid I am not afraid of anything."

"That is what you want people to think but I know different, I am your mother."

**Back with Kagome**

"Kagome are your ready Hojo should be here any time?" Said Airi through the door.

"Yeah I am mom." Said Kagome

**Outside**

Inuyasha was sitting by the window shocked at what he saw.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome was feeling like she was being watched by someone so she looked at the window and saw Inuyasha looking at her with his mouth opened.

Kagome ran to an open window.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome.

_Is that Kagome? Inuyasha asked himself. I've never seen her like this before. That dress fits her just right, doesn't show to much or too little. You can see her eyes much better in that red dress. Wait red? That's my favorite color._

****"Inuyasha are you ok?" Ssked Kagome getting worried.

"Keh." Said Inuyasha as he came in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kagome

"I come to take you back what else, would I be doing here? What are you dressed like that for?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am getting ready for the prom." Said Kagome

"What's prom?" Asked Inuyasha

"It's where you get all dressed up and go out with the guy or girl that asked you to go, you dance, drink and have fun." Said Kagome

"Sounds stupid." Said Inuyasha

"It's not stupid Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"I bet you going with Hobo guy?" Said Inuyasha

"His name is Hojo not Hobo and yes I am he is a nice guy." Said Kagome

"Nice guy my ass." Said Inuyasha

"Shut up Inuyasha, he is much better than you." Said Kagome getting mad.

"What's that suppose to mean? Asked Inuyasha

"It means that Hojo treats me like a person not someone who is lower than dirt!" Yelled Kagome

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she said.

"I do not." Said Inuyasha as his ears went flat on his head

"Yes you do Inuyasha all the time you call me names, you tell me what to do, you put me down, you tell me that all I am good for is to just find the jewel shards, you said you wouldn't hurt me." Said Kagome

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started

"No I don't want to hear it Inuyasha why don't you just go back to Kikyo." Said Kagome

"I don't want Kikyo." Said Inuyasha

"Why not?" Asked Kagome

"Because I only thought that I loved her the truth is that she never loved me." Said Inuyasha

"You finally see that?" Asked Kagome

"Hey! What do you mean finally?" Said Inuyasha

"Everybody can see it." Said Kagome

"Kagome!" Said Mrs. H knocking on the door.


	4. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	5. Chapter 3

"Yeah mom." Said Kagome as she opened the door.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, Hunny Hojo just called he can't make it." Said Mrs. H.

"I was really looking forward to going." Said Kagome.

"You can still go." Said Mrs. H. who had a idea.

"How?" Asked Kagome.

"You can go with Inuyasha." Said Mrs. H.

"What? No way." Said Inuyasha folding arms.

"On come on Inuyasha it's just for one night." Said Kagome.

"No way." Said Inuyasha folding his arms.

"Come Inuyasha, I'm already dressed and I've been looking forward to this for months." Said Kagome looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"If it's that important to you." Said Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome kept saying it over and over again.

"Alright women." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha come with me, so you can get dressed." Said Mrs. H.

"Keh." Said Inuyasha getting up.

"Mom do you really think this will work?" Asked Kagome when Inuyasha was out of ear shot.

"You never know all we can do is try." Said Airi walking out of the room.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Why did I say yes to this? What do they plan on me wearing to this thinking?_

**Downstairs**

"What if this doesn't work mom?"

"Then we will think of something else it's to bad Tommy couldn't make it home this week, he really would like to see you tonight."

"I know mom but I guess we didn't think him going to college would be this hard on us."

"And in a few years it will be your turn." She said starting to tear up.

"Mom not the tears tonight of all nights."

"Yeah, how is this?" Inuyasha said going down the stairs.

"You look great Inuyasha." Airi said while Kagome couldn't stop looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing."

"Keh, how long do I have to wear this thing?"

"All night,"

"ALL NIGHT!? What makes you think I am going to wear this all night?"

"It won't be that bad, Inuyasha, I have to wear this dress all night."

"Keh."

**Hours later**

"What do you think Inuyasha?" She asked outside.

"It's all right."

"See it's not that bad now is it?"

"No it's not, um Kagome I really like you and I was hoping you would be my mate?" Inuyasha asked hoping she says yes.

"Yes, Inuyasha I would love to be your mate." She said kissing him.

**THE END**


End file.
